A Densi shopping trip
by DaniKi
Summary: Deeks asks Kensi to go shopping with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**It's been ages since I wrote my last fanfic in the old XF days. I got "re-addicted" to reading your wonderful stories a few weeks ago when I googled 'Densi fanfiction' on a VERY boring day at work. Ever since then I have some ideas about these 2 in my head. This is the first one I brought to paper. So enjoy reading (hopefully) and tell me what you think. Am I too rusty to write again?**

**I started with writing the epilogue, so I have the ending already which puts me under pressure somehow because I still have to fill the gap between this short beginning and the epilogue.**

**Last but not least, I'm not a native speaker, I'm Germanm so please excuse any spelling, grammar or other mistakes!**

**I don't own anything or anyone... you know the rest!**

"Hey Kens," Deeks tried to get his partner's attention. The whole team was sitting in the bullpen doing boring paperwork on Friday afternoon.

"Mmh," she replied not even looking up.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Don't know yet. Maybe grab my new book and head to the beach. Why?"

Deeks smiled. She wasn't really a beach girl but ever since he took her surfing on a few occasions she seemed to like the place now; even enough for her to go there to relax and spend her free time there.

"I have this friend from college. His name is Peter," he started.

"Are you trying to set me up?" she looked up at him with a strange mixture of shock, amusement and hurt. She thought that the time they had spent together besides work lately meant that 'their thing' was starting to go in a direction of a relationship. And she always had the feeling they both liked it – the movie nights, the surfing lessons, the strolls in the park with Monty. They even started to go grocery shopping together only for Deeks to cook dinner afterwards. But nonetheless here he was, obviously wanting her to meet up with one of his buddies.

"Well, he just got a baby if you're interested," he replied not missing her expression.

Now she was confused. "So that means you want me…" she trailed off seeing his amused face.

"Listen, Peter became a father earlier this week and he invited some buddies to celebrate. So I guess, I should bring a gift."

She let out the breath she was holding. It was not what she had initially thought and she was honestly relieved. But then she thought again. "And you think I'm the right person to shop for baby gifts with?" She couldn't help her shocked expression. She wasn't really good with kids and she was definitely not the kind of woman who became all gushy when she saw someone with a baby. So of course she was shocked when he asked her.

"Well, you're a woman… wonder woman in fact," he grinned trying to win her over. "And you're my friend, so I'm asking you to help me out here… as a friend… please… Fern." He smiled at her with pleading eyes. How could she say no now?

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you. Tomorrow morning… and be sure to bring breakfast first." She just couldn't resist his charm.

"Aw, look at them G, they go baby shopping together. Aren't they cute?" Sam asked his partner not being able to resist a little teasing.

"You two tell us when it's your baby you go shopping for okay?" G told the younger agents.

Kensi glared at both of them turning bright red nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So here's the next part... let their shopping begin. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"So, what do you wanna get them?" Kensi asked while they were driving to the Mall.

He had kept his word and knocked on her door earlier with a big coffee and some cream-filled donuts to wake her up and to get on her good side. After she devoured both they hit the road both in a good mood chatting about everything and nothing. He was still glad that she had agreed to accompany him, not only because he could use the help but also because he enjoyed just being with her.

"I have absolutely no idea, something for the baby I guess?" he half stated half asked. He has never bought something for a newborn or their parents.

"Well, that's a start," she smiled at him at his cluelessness. But if she were honest, she didn't know either.

"Maybe we head to the baby store first; I bet we'll find something there," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied when he stopped the car in the parking lot.

They got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Deeks had to resist the urge to get a hold of her hand or to bring his arm around her waist. Usually, they marched together to interview someone or to inspect some crime scene but today they were just two people going shopping together, just like a normal couple would do. Wait a second? Who said something about being a couple? Deeks shook his head clearing his brain of those thoughts. But he still had to smile. How much he wished it would be true. So they simply walked together side by side not touching but still close enough to be seen as a couple or whatever they were.

The mall was crowded with people using the Saturday morning to go shopping and they had to fight their way to the nearest information to look for directions. Orientating themselves on the unfamiliar ground first, they headed to the nearest baby store. When they entered the store they were greeted with tons of baby blues, pinks, yellows and every other color they could think of. They both exhaled loudly turning towards each other. Both looked clueless.

20 minutes later they were rummaging through the endless racks of romper suits.

"What about this?" Kensi asked holding up a bright green romper suit.

"Mmh, I don't know," Deeks answered unsure.

"Deeks, this is the 10th item I showed you and all you say is 'I don't know'. We won't find anything when you can't decide," she replied already a little irritated.

"Don't you think they already bought enough clothes for the baby themselves?" he asked.

"How should I know? Have you asked your friend?"

"No"

"Did he tell you something?"

"No"

"K… let's try this logically," Kensi started again and he laughed out loud. "What?" she asked, her face turning from hard thinking to a glare within milliseconds.

"Nothing, it's just… you're the only person I know who would consider buying a gift for a baby as something logical."

"You're not helpful," she said in a warning tone. He held up his hands in surrender still smiling at her. 'God, why does he have to have such damn sweet smile,' Kensi thought. She couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at her that way.

"Let's try this again…," she started again. "You obviously don't wanna buy any clothing. I'm sure you're not supposed to buy any furniture; they'll probably have a crib and everything by now. What else does a baby need?"

"Diapers!" he answered dryly.

She turned on her heels and marched off into the general direction of soft baby toys.

"Maybe we could try and look for some soft toy," he yelled after her when he saw where she was headed. God, how he liked it when she got mad at him. He wanted to grab her, turn her around and kiss her senseless. He followed her with a grin on his face, proud at himself for his combination skills.

He looked at some of the toys displayed on the shelves but mainly he watched his partner how she seemed to be totally concentrated on her task of finding something suitable. Every now and then she would pick up something, studying it before shaking her head and returning it. He could watch her for hours like this. She was always beautiful to him, no matter where they were, what time of day it was or what she was wearing. But seeing her soften up to all this baby stuff made him think she was more beautiful then ever, surrounded by all the soft colors.

She picked up something new and suddenly her face changed. It went from deeply concentrated and determined to soft and smiling. Even her eyes lit up. At first he couldn't see what it was but it must have some impact on her. When she brought it up some more he could see it was a musical toy, a cloud with a sleeping bear on top of it and a cord on the bottom to pull and let the music play. She turned it over in her hand and smiled at it. God, how much he wished this woman would not only be his in his dreams but in reality as well…

"Marty? Marty Deeks?" a voice behind him brought him out of his thoughts. He cringed a little at the voice he recognized as Rachel's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He tore his eyes away from his partner to slowly turn around putting on a fake smile.

"Rachel," he said "long time, no see."

She stepped towards him to greet him but he took a step back to avoid her. She instantly looked a bit confused and angry. She looked at him with her green eyes, her blond locks framing her face. This was obviously not what she had expected.

"Marty, how have you been? I don't see you at Joey's anymore. What's up with you? And what are you doing in a place like this?" She fired the questions at him and he wasn't sure what to answer her. They had met at Joey's, a bar he frequented for some time when he desperately needed an after-work drink. They got along quite well and he even took her home on a few occasions. But he had known pretty quickly that she wasn't the right one, just a distraction from whom he really wanted namely his gorgeous partner currently strolling along the shelves only a few feet away. He hadn't really ended things with Rachel, he just didn't show up at Joey's anymore and didn't call her. She obviously didn't get the hint.

"I was just busy… working, you know…" he replied, not really sure what he should do. He wanted to get rid of her but he had the feeling she wouldn't just go away.

"And now you're working in a toy store?" she asked still curious.

'Help', he thought. Why can't she just go? He didn't know what to tell her. He looked over to Kensi and she looked up at him right this instance. Their eyes locked and he sent out his silent cry for help with his blue ones. Kensi took in the scene, seeing the woman in front of Deeks and his desperate expression. Whoever this girl was, Deeks wasn't happy with her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you here," Rachel snapped and he brought his eyes back to her. When Deeks looked for Kensi again, she was out of sight. Shit! Had she interpreted his look wrong? He had hoped she would come over. Instead she had disappeared. Great…

"Here you are honey, I was looking for you, look what I found," a very chirpy voice behind him said. It was only a second later that Kensi appeared next him snaking one arm around his waist holding up some soft toy with her other hand. "Isn't this perfect for our little one?" she asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He looked at her dumbfounded but she just smiled at him sweetly. She knew him so well. How could he ever doubt her, understanding the look in his eyes as what it was – a cry for help. It only took him a moment to adjust to the situation.

"I think I lost you when you left me standing by the romper suits, baby," he stated. He encircled her with his arms kissing her forehead lovingly.

They lost themselves in each others eyes for a moment both smiling widely, communicating in their own unique way. Then he looked at the item she was showing him until Rachel made her presence known again.

"Marty?" Rachel asked looking at both of them in surprise. "Who's this?"

He was already annoyed by the way she was asking this. It sounded like an accusation and he couldn't tell why.

"Uh yeah, Kensi this is Rachel, Rachel this is Kensi my…,"

"girlfriend," Kensi finished for him "and not to forget soon-to-be mother of your child, right honey."

She was so cute. Before Deeks could say anything Rachel looked her up and down before stating: "You don't exactly look very pregnant to me." She still sounded somewhat hostile.

Kensi just tightened her hold around his waist not missing a beat. "We just found out some days ago. We were so excited about the news that we just had to come here and shop for baby things." Kensi beamed with excitement.

"How could I say no to the woman carrying my baby, I just want to see my gorgeous girl happy," Deeks finally enjoyed this little scene and took advantage of it showering her with compliments. It didn't go unnoticed by either woman. Kensi couldn't help her heart, always skipping a beat when he spoke to her like this. Rachel on the other hand was glaring at them by now before her expression changed into something else.

"You really let yourself get pregnant from him? You sure, he's still around by the time this baby is born? I remember he has the habit of dumping girls rather quickly. I think you should rather face the truth darling, he's not one of the good guys." She smiled at them in triumph totally oblivious to the fact that she was in trouble now.

"How dare you Rachel," Deeks said through gritted teeth. "Just because I couldn't stand being with you any longer doesn't give you the right to…" Kensi stopped him with her hand on his chest.

"Ssh baby, it's okay. Don't let her spoil this for us please. Let's just get out of here," Kensi said soothingly even though she actually wanted to punch Rachel in the face. She put the toy she was still holding on a nearby shelf and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers.

"Aw look at you all sweet talking with him. But you'll see, you'll just be another piece of ass for him and he'll be gone before you even know it." Rachel didn't even see Kensi's hand flying directly to her face with a loud slap.

"What did you just call me?" Kensi asked her patience long gone.

Without her even noticing it tears started forming in Kensi's eyes. It was out of frustration, anger and something else she couldn't place right now.

"Ladies," a sales woman came up to them. "I don't think this is the right place for to have your argument. So I ask you to leave now," the woman said with determination. Neither of them moved.

"Kens, she's right, let's go," Deeks whispered. He had seen her unshed tears and was now worried about her. Kensi barely ever let her emotions come to the surface, seeing her near crying now was something that both scared and upset him. She just nodded, not taking her eyes from Rachel. Deeks turned to leave tugging at their still entwined hands. In the last moment he turned back around looking at Rachel with angry eyes.

"Just for you to know, Kensi is so much more than you ever were. We had a fling, so what. This woman is the most amazing, passionate and loyal person I ever met. So sorry to inform you but I have no intention of ever leaving her side again. Bye Rachel."

With these last words Kensi and Deeks left the store in a breeze leaving Rachel behind with her mouth wide open looking after them.

They marched a few yards until they found a bench where they both sat down heavily.

"I'm sorry about that Kensi. You okay?" Deeks asked her. He could see she was still upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered even though she knew how much he hated that answer.

"You still wanna go to the beach?"

She looked up at him confused. "What about buying a gift?"

"I guess, we're both not in the mood to go shopping anymore and we both could use some fresh air. What do you think?"

He was right. Shopping wasn't really what she wanted to do right now. Not after this encounter. Kensi went through many different emotions right now. She couldn't really say why this Rachel had gotten to her so much. Of course, being called 'another piece of ass' wasn't nice but this went much deeper. She looked into his comforting and warm blue eyes and nodded. "Fresh air sounds great," she said leaning into his side. His arm went around her shoulder for comfort and support and they just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Did I ever tell you, you're an amazing woman?" Deeks said after a while. "Thanks for saving me in there."

"Yeah, yeah you and your crazy chicks," she replied not really willing to talk right now. She still tried to come to terms with the different emotions.

They left the mall and headed to the beach in silence both thinking about what had happened in the store.

* * *

**AN: I just love these two role playing:) Still like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped at both their apartments to pick up some stuff for the beach and to change clothes. Afterwards Deeks parked the car at the beach front and they walked the remaining way down to the beach. They searched for a rather secluded spot which wasn't easy on a sunny Saturday afternoon but they eventually found a place. They sat down on their towels and just watched the waves roll in one after another for a while.

"You want to talk about why she got to you so much now?" Deeks eventually broke the silence. He knew she wasn't mad at him but she was still deep in thought and wouldn't look at him.

"Didn't you want to go surfing?" she asked him.

His first instinct was to be hurt but he knew she just needed some time to sort everything out. He sighed deeply and turned to her.

"I'll go surf for a while," he brought his hand to her chin lifting her gaze to meet his. "But you have to promise me you're not leaving without telling me okay?"

She saw the sincerity in his blue eyes and knew he was only concerned for her well being. She wanted to pull him close to her and hug him tightly to let him know how grateful she was but she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she just nodded her head slowly.

"I promise," she whispered.

Satisfied with her answer he stood up, grabbed his board and went down to the water.

She watched him for a while marveling at the way his whole body seemed at ease in the water. It was comforting to know he was so close. It would only take one word from her and he would be by her side. And maybe this was the bottom of the problem; the reason why Rachel's words had affected her so deeply. Kensi depended on him being there for her and only thinking about him leaving her was unbearable. She knew that what they did back in the store was role playing to get rid of Rachel. But her words had stung. What if Deeks left her someday? Disregarded her? What if he found another woman with whom he got babies? It was only lately that she had started thinking about them that way. She had even imagined how it could be to start a family with him. She had come to the conclusion that if she ever got kids it could only be with him. But then this Rachel came along pointing out her greatest fears without even realizing it – being left by yet another person she loved. Yes, she admitted it to herself, she loved him and that's why she was scared. Little did she know that Deeks had similar thoughts while seemingly concentrated on hitting wave after wave.

Deeks knew Kensi well enough to know what it was that bothered her about Rachel's words – being left, again. He knew he couldn't leave her, not her, not the most important person in his life. He wanted so much more then what they had right now but even if their relationship would always remain a friendship he couldn't leave her. He loved her and he wanted to show her so much but so far she didn't allow it. She never let him get that close. Even when they had met outside of work lately there seemed to be a barrier for her. Sure they teased, they flirted, they touched but whenever he had tried to go further she had stopped him. He was important for her, that much he knew. But what else did she feel? Did she feel more at all? He had to find out, soon, or he would burst with the love he wanted to shower her with.

He made his way back to her soon after determined to make her feel better somehow. He looked up at her still sitting where he had left her, her upper body leaning on her hands behind her watching the water. When she sensed him looking at her their eyes locked. She smiled a little obviously happy to see him coming back to her.

She held up a towel for him and he dried himself off before sitting down next to.

It took her a few more moments before she took a deep breath and looked into his face.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked before she had the chance to say anything. She looked shocked.

"Don't leave me… ever," she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Still working on their talk but I thought I'll post this short piece seperately to keep you entertained;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's their talk. Not really sure if I really like it though:/ So please tell me what you think...**

* * *

He was surprised by her words. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

She took another deep breath trying to say this right. "I'm pretty sure you know that what bothered me was Rachel telling me you would leave me. And this is true. I mean, I know we were just role playing and I'm not really pregnant with your child but my fear of you leaving me is pretty real. I can't do this… not again… not with you."

He watched her face closely. He didn't expect this open honesty. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"How can you say this? You don't know what will happen."

"Of course I don't know what will happen especially with the kind of job we have but I can promise you that I will never leave you willingly."

"How can you say this?" she asked again not really willing to speak out loud what was on her mind. "What if you meet someone… and start a family… of your own, without me… I mean," she gave up stuttering looking into his eyes for answers.

He thought about her words for a few moments. Could she be this blind?

"What do you think about the time we spend together?" he finally asked.

"What?" she was confused now.

"You know, our movie nights, what do you think about them? Our walks with Monty, the surfing lessons, me cooking us dinner… how do you feel about these times? Do they mean anything to you?"

She still couldn't see where he was headed with his questions so she answered honestly.

"I treasure them… they are special to me. They're different from the time we spent at work. I wouldn't change any of it."

"See something?"

"See what? What does it mean to you?" she asked in return.

"Everything," he answered simply. "It means everything to me. I look forward to it whenever we agree on doing something. I never want you to leave when the movies are over. What do you think why I always offer you a sleepover? I never want you to go home alone. I'm always worried about you then and I'm always relieved when I get a text message from you confirming you're home safe. I would like to be with you every time of the day Kensi." He was slightly out of breath and she was speechless.

He wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted him to always be with her.

"Me, too," she said eventually. He waited patiently for her to say more, to say what was on her mind. When he realized she was still struggling with what to say he took her hand in his entwining their fingers giving her strength.

"You can tell me everything, Kensi."

She took another deep breath. "I want to be with you, too," she started. "I don't want to leave either whenever the movies are over. I want to stay and I want to say goodnight to your face, not just with a text message. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you next to me. I want…"

"I want to kiss you right now," he interrupted her rambling.

She stopped immediately and looked into his eyes. Finally, they both had admitted what they wanted so why not act on it, too. "I'd like that," she replied and leaned into him meeting his lips half way. His lips were oh-so-soft on hers but she couldn't stand it for long. She pulled him closer to her angling her head so that they could deepen the kiss. Lips parted and when they felt their tongues touch for the first time, they both moaned into the kiss. His hand tangled in her hair for a while before moving down stroking her cheek, her arm and finally rested on her hip. God, she felt so good. He wanted… he needed more. He pulled back a little both slightly out of breath.

"I wanna be at my place right now, with you," he stated. And she couldn't be any happier. As much as she enjoyed sitting here with him kissing she wanted to be somewhere more private where they wouldn't have an entire beach full of people watching them.

"Let's go then," she whispered with a promising smile tugging at her lips. He could barely resist to just throw her down in the sand and have his way with her.

They both stood and gathered their things quickly before walking to his car hand in hand.

"Wait a second," she stopped midway to the car. Deeks was momentarily scared, was she having second thoughts?

"What's wrong?" he asked not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"What about the gift for your friend? I thought you were meeting with him tonight?"

"Nah, I think I changed my plans for tonight."

"Is that so? And what plans would that be?" She was just teasing him by now and he knew it.

"Well, I think I'll be busy making love with the most amazing woman on the planet."

He knew it sounded cheesy but he was glad he could say it knowing it would be true.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you asked for more chapters but this one is actually the last before the epilogue. I actually wanted to end with ch. 5 but came up with this idea this morning. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Four weeks later, Deeks and Kensi pulled up in front of a white suburban home and walked over the front lawn hand in hand. They smiled at each other before ringing the doorbell. When the door opened they were greeted by a man similar their age smiling at them.

"Marty, glad you came this time, come on in and meet the rest." He ushered them inside and turned to them. "And who's this lovely lady?" he asked.

"Peter, this is Kensi my…"

"THE Kensi? Wow, it's good to finally meet you. I heard so much about you and I always thought Marty made you up." Kensi blushed a little at his words. She had no idea what Deeks had told his friends about her but her name was obviously familiar.

"Yeah, well, no I'm real… It's nice to meet you Peter," she said determined to find out exactly what Deeks had said about her later.

"Come on," Peter said "The rest of the guests are outside."

"Sure," Deeks said following him. "But tell me where I could put the gift first." He was holding up a gift bag dangling it from side to side. They had gotten a gift for the baby after all. When they had been in a baby store for the second time they knew the baby was a boy, so they had gotten him a stuffed lion in the end.

"Just put it over there on the table."

"Okay… Uhm, Peter, I wanted to apologize again for not showing up at your I'm-a-father-now party. I was…, " he glanced at Kensi for a second seeing her shy smile, "busy… with work… a case came up unannounced."

"It's not a problem but a call would have been nice," Peter answered with a wink.

"Yeah, sorry, I totally forgot that night." Deeks said.

Both Kensi and Deeks remembered the night he should have been at Peter's party. They had made love several times that night neither of them thinking about anything else. Their initial shopping trip had turned into a nightmare when they had met Rachel and she had said horrible things. But in the end it had turned out good because they had finally talked about their feelings. They smiled a knowing smile at each other before turning in the direction of the back garden.

It was the baby's christening and Peter and his wife had invited some friends over for a garden party after church. Most of the other couples had kids themselves and there were also some pregnant woman among the guests. After a while Kensi and Deeks felt slightly uncomfortable and as outsiders. They wandered through the huge garden and found a tree in the far back. Deeks sat down and leaned his back against the tree trunk pulling Kensi down with him so that she sat between his legs. He encircled her with his arms and rested his hands on her stomach. She looked down at his hands smiling absentmindedly.

"Do you think we'll ever have what they have?" she asked him gesturing in the general direction of the other guests.

"What do you mean?"

"Have kids together, start a family?" She tensed a little not sure what his answer would be.

"Kens, I love you," Deeks started.

"I love you, too," she said softly.

"Listen, I really, really enjoyed these past weeks with you. I always imagined we would be great together but what we have now is beyond anything. We can't tell what will happen but one day I would like to have a family with you. I'm honest with you… I would really like to have you all to myself for a while but then I can really picture a mini-me or mini-Kenselina running around our home one day."

His words were so sincere and she was relieved that he wanted the same things she did. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Why don't we go on vacation?" she asked. She liked the idea of having him all to herself as well.

"Sounds great? Where do you wanna go?"

"Don't know yet. What I have in mind mainly involves you and me, a king sized bed and room service." She turned her head up to him giving him her most seductive smile.

"Add the view of the Bellagio water fountains and I'm in…"

"Deal!" she said turning to him fully and leaning in for a kiss. Their kiss turned passionately very quickly before they remembered where they were. They pulled apart both out of breath.

"You, my gorgeous woman, will be my death one day kissing me like that, I hope you know that." He said his voice sounding husky.

"Take me home, baby," She simply replied.

"Always."

They both got up hurried to wish Peter and his wife goodbye and were off on their way home to celebrate their love together and to make reservations at the Las Vegas Bellagio.

* * *

**So, that's it... just the epilogue is missing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue – 2 years later

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Deeks asked a very tired Kensi who was laying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"I feel good, just tired," she answered.

"And how is the little one treating you today?"

Kensi smiled at him when he mentioned their baby growing inside her belly.

"She's fine; she just kicked my bladder a few times today."

Deeks sat down on the couch beside her and both touched her very pregnant belly smiling.

"You gonna open your eyes again sometime?"

"No, feels good right now."

"Are you up for a present?" Deeks asked, laughing at her for instantly opening her eyes. "Of course, that makes you open your eyes and wake up… - ou! Hey, no reason for hitting me woman!"

"Yeah, yeah… so what about this present?" She was already excited. A gift from the man she loved was never a bad thing.

He handed her a small gift bag, not small enough for jewelry though. She peaked inside and smiled. She pulled out a musical soft toy. This in itself was very sweet but she recognized it immediately as the one she had found in the baby store so long ago when they were looking for a present for Deeks' friend Peter.

"You remember this thing, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do. How… I mean … when… did you get this? You didn't buy it back then."

"No, I didn't but I watched you picking it up. I saw your eyes light up and your sweet smile when you found this. So I knew it wasn't the right gift for Peter. Instead I went back there and bought it some days later. After all that happened between us after we went there and, you know, our little encounter with Rachel, I thought… no, I hoped we could use it for our baby someday. It's silly, isn't it?"

He looked at her suddenly feeling stupid. When he saw tears in her eyes he was confused.

"Okay, it was stupid," he sighed.

"No, it's not," she almost whispered. She clutched the soft toy to her chest holding it tightly. "That's the sweetest gift I ever got," she admitted. "Thank you, honey."

She crawled to him as best as she could and sat in his lap. His hands flew to her hips automatically. She brought her free hand up to his face cupping his cheek. Then she leaned down and kissed him sweetly. He moaned a little enjoying the kiss just as much as she did.

When they finally came up for air he couldn't resist a little teasing. "You know this is actually for the baby, right? Not that I mind the kissing…" he grinned at her.

"Ha ha, and this comes from the man who bought something for a baby mere days after we got together. A little self-conscious, don't you think?"

Instead of teasing back he decided to be completely honest. "All I knew back then – and now for that matter – was that I love you more than anything in this world and that I wanted to start a family with you someday. I couldn't imagine having little Ninja assassins with anyone but you princess."

It took her a few moments to take in his words. He was so incredible sometimes. "I love you, too," she said eventually leaning in for another kiss. What else could she do after hearing his sweet words? She just loved this man.

After a few moments of kissing they both felt a kick between them reminding them that they weren't alone… or at least wouldn't be in a few more weeks.

"I guess, someone's lacking attention here… we love you too baby girl," Deeks said stroking Kensis belly in soothing circles.

Kensi smiled through her happy tears. "You wanna know why this toy stuck out to me so much?" she asked.

"Sure," he was curious back then and now as well.

"It's because of the song it plays. It reminded me of when I was a little girl. My parents used to sing this song to me very often."

She pulled back a little and put the music toy on her belly between them before pulling the small cord. Only the melody was playing but both knew the lyrics…

_You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

* * *

**So, as I said in the beginning of this story I started the story with writing the epilogue. Was it worth the wait? Reviews welcome:)**


End file.
